Read between the lines
by her ocean eyes
Summary: What If scenario for 3x20 "Kansas". Set after the new (by Adam&Eddie disapproved) sneak peek in the barn. Emma sacrificed her magic to save Killian, now he wants to know why. Captain Swan. One-shot.


**Read between the lines**

_(Because I believe that Zelena is convinced she can't be defeated because Emma has lost her magic and that means there had to be some lip-to-lip action for our favorite pirate and his savior princess and this is the aftermath of said lip-lock._

_Set after the new [by Adam&Eddia disapproved] sneak peek in the barn.)_

_._

_._

When it comes to Emma Swan there are a few things a pirate who tries to woo her has to know.

Emma Swan is a stubborn, beautiful woman with a heart of gold that is slightly cracked, magic and trust issues as endless as his beloved sea is.

But the thing is, Killian Jones loves a challenge. And maybe in the very beginning he just fancied her because she is one hell of a woman and she's physically _very_ appealing to him but as soon as he got to know her, the moment he realized that they share some traits - a painful past consisting of broken hearts and promises - it has been impossible for him to see her as a mere object of lust.

The moment Emma Swan walked into his life Captain Hook died and the only thing that's left of him is Killian Jones.

There is another thing Killian learned rather quickly. Emma knows what she wants and she is not afraid of saying so. But when it comes to Emma Swan and her _feelings _you have to be able to read between the lines.

Luckily, because they are so very much alike, he can do that.

It's the things she doesn't say that hold the most relevance to them.

Back in the Enchanted Forest, of the very beginning of their... _relationship_ he read between the lines and figured out that even though her _mother_ accompanied them, she grew up as an orphan - _because he did too_.

It was the first of so many times he had to read between the lines to understand what she was telling him - _for one not to give up on her even if they most likely would never see each other again_ - and by now he is just sick of it.

With a sigh he leaps forward, his hand closing around Emma's biceps and pulling her back away from the group consisting of David, Rumple, Regina, Robin and the savior's baby brother.

"We need to talk," he hisses and Emma turns her head, glaring at him before she wrestles her arm free from his grip.

"I don't think so," she replies coldly, her green eyes ablaze with barely concealed anger.

She's still mad at him because she lost her magic when she brought him back from the dead (or at least the brink of it) with the kiss of life - so to speak. He understands that. But that doesn't make it okay.

"Emma-" he starts but she spins around to him, interrupting him rudely.

"Don't-" she begins but he doesn't let her finish, not this time.

He loves her but it's enough, he's fed up and sick of having to put up with this, he understands that she's mad at him for taking her magic - _even though she let him take it_ - and for trying to saving Henry - _in probably just the wrong way_ - and enough is enough.

"Why are you storming against _me_, Swan? It was your decision to revive me!" he snaps and both of them stop walking, slowly falling behind.

"What else was I supposed to do?!" she growls, crossing her arms in front of her chest in defence and he leans back, pressing his tongue to his cheek.

"Let me _die_. I don't seem to be of any importance to you and your family so why even bother?" he finally replies, sounding mad and angry and _hurt_ and gods, he's so weak.

"Because I couldn't let you _die_, that's what heroes do, _saving the day_!" she barkes, raising her voice.

"By risking the lives of everyone around them? What if Regina had failed? You'd all be dead then because you don't have your magic anymore because you _revived me_!" he yells and he sees out of the corner of his eye how David turns around, a frown on his face but the Queen and the Dark One both place a hand on his back and push him forward, silently telling him that they have to figure this out on their own, without anyone interfering and Killian is _grateful_ they don't turn around again.

She might be mad but he is too. She brought him back to the living, let him take her magic so she could save him and when he had realized that she was pumping life back into him with each breath she released, his lips had started to move against hers and she _had fucking kissed him back, had let him cup the back of her head and let him kiss her properly_ but now she's acting like he is the bad guy and like everything is _his_ fault and it's too much.

He thinks he knows why she brought him back because even though she might not love him as much as he loves her she's falling for him because he's breaking through her walls and he doesn't give up on her or leave her alone but she still doesn't admit it, lets him read _everything_ between the lines and it's more than he can bear.

"I-" she starts but then she sees the expression in his eyes and he can see how a new wave of anger washes over her. "You _know_ why I revived you, don't you?!"

"I might," he retorts almost cockily. "But I am _sick_ of reading between the lines. Just tell me why you decided to give up your magic just to let me live."

For a moment she continues to glare at him before her resolve falters and she slumps forward, her gaze dropping to the floor.

"Because I couldn't loose you too, okay?!" she grumbles quietly. He thinks that's it, that's everything he will get but then she continues to talk. "Because it doesn't matter how much I _hate_ that you tried to kidnap Henry I just can't hate _you_! Happy now?!"

Her last words are angry and loud and he flinches, reaches out to touch her.

"Emma-" he starts but she jerks away from him and he sees the tears shining in her eyes and _he did that, how could he do that to her? He never wanted to make her cry_.

"Just go. I really don't want to talk about this," she interrupts him brokenly, turning away from him.

For a moment he really wants to let her go but he _can't_. She has walked away from him one too many times and he doesn't want this to be the last time, he doesn't want this to be the end because he has _pushed_ her, he has crossed a line and he's _sorry_ but he couldn't bear the uncertainity any longer and know he _knows_ and _he'll be damned if he lets her walk away now_.

"You don't have to. You just have to listen," he says, grabbing her wrist, stopping her effecively.

"Killian, I really don't-" she mutters over her shoulder, trying her best not to look at him.

"You may not _want _to, but you _have_ to. I thought I have made myself quite clear with my actions but I do believe that sometimes even for a savior it is hard to read between the lines." He takes a deep, shaky breath, his heart beating rapidly in his chest and he's nervous but he pushed her until she told him what she probably didn't even _want_ to know because she can't deal with those feelings, that's not how Emma Swan does things, she rather runs before she lets anyone close to her but he won't let her run this time. "I need you to know that I'd do _anything_ for you. Because that is what people do when they are in love. And _I am_. I love you. And you deserve to know that even if you don't return my feelings."

He watches her carefully but when she shows no reaction he sighs, mumbles "_thought so_" underneath his breath and turns away from her.

But then there is a hand pulling him back to her and when he looks down he sees her hand curled around his hook and he looks up, into her green eyes and she looks... _angry_ but... It's a kind of anger he hasn't seen before, it's the kind of anger that usually comes with passion but he doesn't understand why-

"I hate you," she hisses and then her other hand closes around the lapel of his coat and she pulls him down to her, her lips crashing into his and she kisses him furiously.

He kisses her back immediately, relief washing over him because _obviously_ she likes - _perhaps even loves_ - him too and it's not hard to read between the lines this time.


End file.
